


Temptation

by Mhoram



Series: Seduction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Double Dating, Drinking, Gen, Hangover, M/M, Naked Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is now a freshman in college trying to move on with his life and forget Blake and Beckett. Now single, he explores other options. Including the alluring Henry Jackson, Blake and Beckett attempt to force there way into Derek's life and make him choose. Faced with so many choices, Derek is overwhelmed and unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        Derek made his way across the campus; he hadn’t seen so many people in one place.  He had to locate his dorm soon; he was on his way to the main office to ask where the dorms were. He bumped into someone tall. He fell on the ground, he struggled to get up. They helped him to get to his feet. The guy he had bumped into was tall and lean, he wasn’t ripped. He didn’t appear to have that much muscle, but that didn’t matter to Derek at least. He stared transfixed at his face. He had a dark stubble that covered the lower half of his face. His face was lean, high cheek bones and wide forehead. His hair was dark, his eyes were dark green.

        Derek swallowed, “Sorry, I was looking for the dorms.” He was looking at the ground intently. He then looked back up into the strangers face. He was staring at him intently, for a moment he didn’t say anything. Finally he spoke; his voice wasn’t what he expected. It was light and amiable.

        He pointed down past all the buildings, “The dorm’s in that direction, I’ll take you there if you want.” He winked at him. Derek felt his mouth go dry; he wasn’t sure what to say. His heart was already beating frantically.  “My names Henry” He extended his hand toward him.

        Derek stared at the hand as if he were afraid of it; he was still unsure what to do. Henry smiled and took him by the hand and led him to the dorm building. Derek let Henry drag him across the campus. He was still caught up in being around him. When they finally got to the building, Henry turned towards Derek and smiled again. “It was nice to meet you, I’ll see you later.” He winked at him again before going into the building.

        Derek stared after him, his mouth open as he walked away from him. He shook his head and snapped out of it. He needed to get a grip; he slapped himself in the face and made his way up the stairs to his room. He tripped on a few stairs before finally getting to the third floor. He stopped in front of his door and opened it. It was empty; he collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes.

        He thought about his summer, it had been pretty uneventful. He had deleted Beckett and Blake’s numbers from his phone. He had focused on getting a job; it felt strange being single after being in a relationship for so long.

        He heard the door swing open, and his roommate walked in. He looked up at him, he was tall and ripped. He watched as he made his way across the room and sat down on the bed opposite of him. His roommate scowled at him. Derek frowned wondered what he had down to offend. He looked around and then his eyes went back to his roommate.

        “Listen, before we get to know each other, I want you know that you keep your shit on the other side of the room.”

        Derek nodded, “Good” his roommate smiled. It suited him, “I’m Mark”

“Derek”

        Mark went to his bags and started to unpack, Derek went to do the same when he realized that he hadn’t told Henry his name. He hoped he would meet him again so he could tell him. After unpacking, he ventured out into the hallway and made his way past the various people. It was very crowded; he saw a few doors open. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside a couple of them. Some of the doors were open and he saw a few guys inside. He continued walking down the hallway until he got to the end. He heard strange sounds coming from the door on his left.

        He touched the doorknob and turned it, he opened the door and found to two people, one on top of the other. They were naked, nothing on but socks.  To his surprise, he realized that it was two guys. Both their heads were down. They were both breathing hard; one of them gave a low moan. He gave a small gasp, and collapsed.

        Derek stared transfixed at what he was looking at, for some reason he couldn’t look away.

_Oh shit_

 he thought, he could hardly believe this was happening to him.

A small part of him wanted to join them. Right at that moment, sudden urges were coming up from him. Sexual urges. Suddenly his jeans were tighter. He was getting hot flashes.  One of them looked up and smiled at him. It took Derek a second to realize who it was. Then it hit him, it was Henry.


	2. Shock and Awe

Derek looked on Henry's smiling face with surprise; he wasn't sure how to react to this. It had caught him off guard.  _He wants me to look, he wants me to see this,_ he thought.  He wanted to run away but he instead stood firmly in place.

He awkwardly stumbled his way across the room to the door. He ran as fast as he could but as he was running he heard laughter coming directly from behind him. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he ran back into his dorm room. By the time he got to the door he was breathing hard. His roommate looked up at him curiously. "You okay?" he asked without looking up from what he was doing. Derek turned to face him and glared at him. "I-I just saw...” he couldn't go on; it was too much for him.

He was aroused and disgusted all at once, he felt like throwing up. He swayed on his feet and then fell on top of his bed. He sighed and buried his face into his pillow. He was so embarrassed, he couldn’t say anything coherent. He didn’t trust himself to speak so he just lay there for a long time and closed his eyes trying to get the images out of his head. 

                He woke up confused; he wasn’t sure where he was. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He got out of his bed, went towards the bathroom. He splashed water in his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He was pale in the bathroom lights. Feeling unclean, he jumped into the shower and let the water wash over him. He sighed as the water ran down his skin. It felt good, he needed to think. He didn’t know what to think, he was extremely nervous about going to school the butterflies in his stomach were persistent. His hands shook as he shut off the water and got out of the shower.

                He got dressed and walked out into the hallway; cautiously he made his way down the stairs. He was afraid of another run in with Henry. When he was outside, he was grateful that the sun was out and it wasn’t raining.  He sat through class bored; he wasn’t even taking notes or paying attention to have what the teacher said. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. The shock had slightly worn off now; he had time to think about it and what it meant.

He wanted Henry Jackson, in body and soul; he shuddered at the thought with anticipation. Just thought made him hard as a rock, he sighed softly and leaned his head back.

After class was over, he was gratefully for a break.  When he got to the cafeteria, he spotted his roommate sitting alone. He quickly sat down near him, “What’s going on?” he asked.

Mark grinned “You want to go to a party?”

Derek shrugged “I don’t know I’ve got homework to do.”

Mark laughed “It’s not going anywhere, you can do it later. Anyway you can’t miss this party. It’s a frat party and basically everyone is going.”

Derek said nothing, he was hesitant. He was afraid of running into Henry again. “I’ll go” he said quietly.

Mark grinned and punched him on the shoulder, “You won’t regret man, and they’ll be all kinds of fine chicks at the party.”

Derek nodded but said nothing; he hadn’t exactly told his roommate that he was into dudes. It was bound to come up at some point.  He wasn’t sure how to articulate it, he opened his mouth. “Mark?”

 Mark looked up from his phone, “What man?”

Derek stumbled on his words before saying “I hope there’s beer.”

Mark smirked “Of course man, what’s a party without alcohol?’

“A bunch of bored sober people” Derek said flatly.

Mark punched him on the shoulder and laughed; Derek rubbed his shoulder and scowled.

The party was already in full swing by the time they had arrived. The music was bumping, Derek frowned, there were so many people, he wasn’t sure that he would find Henry here. He doubted that he was even here. He was determined to get with Henry, he had dressed his best. He wore a flannel shirt and skinny jeans, with a backwards cap.

He was wandering the party on his own; Mark had already gone off on his own. Derek decided to have a drink. Why not? He thought. He poured himself a drink and downed it quickly, as he lowered his glass. He spotted a boy standing across the room giving him a sexy glare.

Derek felt his inside’s flipping around inside, he already felt nervous as shit. His hands were already shaking as he walked across the room towards the stranger. He put on his best smile. He stopped short in front of him.

The boy smiled, he looked young but Derek was sure that he was older than he looked. He winked at Derek and ran a finger across his face. Derek swayed unsteadily on his feet; he wasn’t entirely sure how to react. He was attracting someone other than he had intended. He turned away, “Sorry” he murmured and walked away. He didn’t look back and he made his way to a dark corner and sat down. He cried and cried it seemed for hours. He was a mess and he knew it, a totally wreck. He wiped his eyes and stood up,   

He wobbled on his feet, he felt like the room was spinning. He made his way back to the kitchen and leaned against the wall. He felt like he was going to vomit at any moment, he hadn’t even drank that much. He tripped and stumbled around the party, there were people all around him, and he was crawling up the stair towards the bedrooms. He wanted to lie down, lie down and sleep. He leaned against a door and fell through onto the ground. Hearing grunts he looked up and saw Henry on top of another guy. He had the other guy’s legs up in the air. Derek got to his feet, and peered into Derek’s face.

“You’re not going to run away again are you?” Henry asked with grin.

Then Derek vomited right onto the carpet, he felt the floor give out from underneath him as he passed out.

 


	3. Rude Awakening

Derek didn't open his eyes at first, his eyes hurt far too much. He groaned and turned over on his side. He wasn't even sure what had happened last night. He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in anywhere familiar. He looked around and saw that he was in comfortable bed. His shirt was gone, he groaned, as he looked down on his bare chest.

Then a chill pasted through him, he wasn't sure what happened to him. Someone could have possible taken advantage of him. He moved around, he felt dizzy and went back down on the bed. His head was pounding like a drum, the last thing he remembered, was Henry and then he remembered falling. The door opened in front of him. Henry stood staring at him; he was holding a shirt in his hands. "Good, you're awake." He handed him the shirt.

Derek stared back puzzled at Henry, "What the fuck happened?"

Henry smiled "Well, you caught me in the middle of fucking some dude, and then you puked and passed out."

Derek put his face in his hands and groaned, he had made a fool of himself. Henry put a hand on his shoulder, "It happens to all of us. First time"

Derek nodded "I didn't even drink that much?"

Henry grinned "So you're a lightweight, you can't handle alcohol" he shrugged.

Derek sighed and went back to lying down; Henry got up and went back to the door. "Wait, stay with me please." He was pleading, "I want you here."

Henry nodded and climbed into bed with him, he slowly wrapped his arms around him. Derek sighed again. It felt good to have Henry around him; it made up for how much of a fool he made of himself last night.

Henry spoke again "I got you new shirt, one of mine." Derek nodded and said nothing. Henry sat near him on the bed. Derek found that that he was unable to look him in the eye. He was too embarrassed about what had happened to him.

He had made a fool of himself; he couldn't bear to face him now. He felt a cool hand on his forehead. He looked up and saw Henry smiling down at him. He was running a hand across his forehead. Henry drew back his hand, "Sorry" he murmured.

Derek grabbed his hand and put back on his forehead. "No, I like it." he smiled. Henry nodded and put his hand back. Derek leaned forward until there face were inches apart. He grinned as he got closer, he was sure that this would be the perfect moment. At the last second, Henry took a deep breath and turned away from him. Derek stared at him in shock, Henry frowned "Not now." he murmured softly.

Was there something wrong with him? Was that it? He turned away from Henry shocked. He wasn't sure what to think. He got off the bed and walked slowly towards the door, small tears in his eyes. He couldn't handle this now.

He made his way out of the room, and stumbled down the stairs. He gripped the railing and sighed. He made his way back up the stairs and went into the bathroom. He changed his shirt and went back down the stairs. He stared at the mirror shocked, what the fuck was wrong with him. He groaned, and turned away from his reflection. He made his way outside back to his dorm and fell onto of his bed. His mind was preoccupied with too many things, he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, he woke up in the dark. He reached down to his underwear and stroked softly. He was already hard, just thinking about Henry made him aroused. He moaned as he stroked himself. He was on the edge, he could feel it. His back arch and he came, he sighed with relief. He got up and went to turn the light on. He looked down to the see a damp spot on his jeans. He sighed and went to the door. He made his way across campus and sat down on a nearby bench.

Why isn't he interested in me? He wondered. Is there something I'm doing wrong? He was afraid of what that meant. He looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and saw Beckett coming towards him smiling. Derek gasped "What the hell are you doing here?"

 


	4. Unexpected Meeting

Derek stared dumbly as Beckett strode up to him. He couldn't even find the words to articulate his surprise. Beckett continued to walk up to him until he was right next to him. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Derek didn't say anything, he was too surprised to say anything. He wondered what Beckett was doing here and how did he find him? "How did you find me?" he said quietly. 

Beckett shrugged "You aren't that hard to find, I just came to see how your doing." he reached out a hand and lightly brushed his lower lip. Derek felt old familiar longing come up inside of him, he was shaking now. He bit down on his lip and turned away from Beckett. He certainly didn't want to show any kind of weakness in front of Beckett. He didn't want him to see how much of an effect he still had on him. 

Beckett grinned "So aren't you going to show me around? Or what?" Derek sighed and led Beckett in the direction of one of the buildings. What was he doing here? Why was he here? Derek shook his head. He didn't know what to do. He went into the cafeteria building and sat down. Beckett took the seat opposite of him. 

Before Derek could say anything, he heard a shout from behind him. He turned around to see Blake running up to him. He barely react before Blake pulled him out of his seat into his arms and over his shoulder. He spun him around a few times before setting him back on his feet. "It's so good to see you." Blake said grinning. He seemed positively bursting with happiness. Blake grabbed a nearby chair and sat down nearby. He turned to Beckett giving him a small smile, he turned to Derek. "We have something to tell you." 

Beckett nodded, his expression was serious. "Blake and I are.." 

Derek looked at both of them "Are what?"

Blake grinned fiercely "We're dating." 

Derek nearly fell out of his chair, He wasn't sure that he was comfortable with his two exs dating. "How long." he said quietly. 

Blake grinned again, not noticing Derek's obvious discomfort at the idea of them together. "Since the summer, we hooked up. Beckett was sort of torn up about the whole thing. He was falling apart, so I came in and we became close." 

"So that's how we got together, so what do you think?" 

Derek gripped both ends of the table, he felt sick. He was going to throw up, it was too much take in all at once. Blake steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to say what he thought, that they weren't right for each other. 

They both deserved to be happy without him involved, he sighed "I'm happy for you two, I wish you two the best." 

Blake smiled and hugged him, Beckett smiled with him. They both hugged him and then their hands moved down towards each other. He was sure that they weren't comfortable being intimate with him around. Derek decided to give them some space, he got up and walked outside. He needed a breather. He sat on the bench outside, he stared up at the sun. He didn't need this , he was trying to move on but they made it so hard. 

He knew he wouldn't have another chance with Henry not after what happened. The thought twisted his guts. A tap on his shoulder made him turn his head, he saw Blake standing in front of him. 

"Are you okay?" Derek nodded.

Blake smiled "Okay, do you want to hang out with me Beckett? We're going out later, you should come, bring someone. There's this bowling place, nearby we can all go together." 

Derek sighed, he didn't know anyone of the top of his head that would be willing to go out with him. His thoughts drifted to Henry, as he watched Blake go off with Beckett. He watched them leave with a pang. He went further down and saw them share a small kiss, he winced. He watched as they walked off together smiling. 

He went back to his dorm, on his way up he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw to his surprise Henry standing there. 

He looked down to the floor unable to look him in the eyes. When he looked up, he saw that Henry was staring back with a big grin. Suddenly he burst out "Do you want to go out with me?" 

Henry's grin grew wider, "Sure why not, give me your number." 

Derek eyes widened with fear, he was nervous. "It's just outing, me and a couple of friends." 

"Oh, I'm cool with that." Henry said, his smile still bright and inviting. 

After they exchanged numbers, Derek told him where it was. 

Henry laughed "Bowling, sure I can handle that, I'm bowling pro, getting ready to get your ass kicked." He winked at him before heading down the stairs. 

Derek stood there stunned unable to move, he wasn't sure what to expect now. He's two exes and the guy he was interested currently all in the same place. There was bound to be trouble. 

 


	5. Double Date

Derek sat with Blake and Beckett sitting across from him. His hands were shaking as he checked his phone. Henry was late; he hadn't expected that, he was sitting across from two of his exes. This was something he hadn't been anticipating. He glanced down at his phone again for a second time only to see a blank screen, he scrolled through is messages and found them blank.

He sighed; he had decided that he would put off talking unless he absolutely needed to. He went through his phone, his fingers fumbling at the keys. His phone slipped from his grasp and fell and skidded near Blake’s foot. He stared at the spot where it had landed. He felt sweat running down his back, his hands were trembling. He reached out for it, he stretched and moved as close as he could. He didn’t want to look up and see them staring down at him. He grabbed at It and quickly moved back towards his seat.

He was just check his phone again when he heard someone coming from behind him. He looked up to see Henry standing in front of him with a huge grin on his face, as if he being late was no consequence.

“Where the hell have you been?” Derek snapped. “Do you have any idea how long we’ve been waiting?”

Henry did a bow “I apologize for my excessive tardiness sirs; I do hope you can forgive me, I got caught up.”

He was dressed casual with jeans and a dark t-shirt; he fell into the seat next Derek and smiled at him again.

Derek wondered what sort of business kept him, and then he shuddered at the thought as a disturbing image flashed through his head.

“So what kept you?” Blake said answering Henry’s grin with one of his own.

Henry smirked “Well, let’s just say I had an itch that needed scratching.”

Beckett scowled “You’re just trash you know that? You’ve kept us waiting because you were fucking someone?” He slammed his fist on the table causing a few of the condiments to fall to the floor.

“Relax, I was just kidding. I was just trying to figure out what to wear, I’ve never been bowling before.” He shrugged “I wanted to make a good impression.” He turned to face Derek again “How do I look?’

Derek couldn’t look him in the eye, somehow he found the courage to look at him. He still managed to be gorgeous without trying, his hair was a tangled mess of dark curls and his eyes were a light green. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. He couldn’t breathe easy around Henry; he had an effect on him. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or bad.

“You look great” he finally said, he lowered his gaze towards the floor. He spotted a bug crawling nearby, it wasn’t too big but he hadn’t seen it before.

“Let’s bowl then” Blake said, he got up and took a sip of his soda. He and Beckett went over to the bowling shoes leaving Derek and Henry alone.

“He’s pretty fucking rude.”

“What?” Derek looked back up at Henry who was staring in the direction of Beckett’s back.

“I don’t think he likes me, what did I ever do to him?

“Oh, Beckett well that’s just how he gets sometimes” Derek shrugged.

Henry nodded “Yeah, I guess” he got up and extended his hand “We should get over there to try on shoes.

After they had put on their bowling shoes, they ventured out towards the bowling lanes. Derek watched as Henry stepped up first and picked up a bowling ball. He didn’t seem like someone who had never bowled before.

Every movement was calculated as he pitched forward and the ball rolled down the aisle and hit the pins

Henry let out victory yell, and hugged Derek and spun him around before lowering him back onto the ground. Over Henry's shoulder he watched Beckett staring straight at them. Derek’s stomach lurched and he quickly let go off Henry and drifted awkwardly away.

 When Derek tried his hand, his ball rolled to the side and went into the gutter. He sighed and went back to his seat. Beckett went and managed to knock over a few pins but not a strike. 

He swore and turned away in huff, Blake came after him and tossed a ball down the row. It knocked down half the pins.

        They went back and forth until it was over, Derek stared at the scoreboard in surprise. He hadn't expected to score so high, let alone win. 

Henry cleared his throat, "Well, since you guys lost why don't we all go back to my room I'm sure we find some fun things to do." He winked and gave Derek a broad grin, Derek stood staring at him in surprise. 

Henry raised his hands and frowned "Joking." 

Beckett snorted and crossed his arms, "Didn't seem like it." 

Blake put a restraining hand on Beckett's shoulder but he just shrugged him off. 

Henry's frowned deepened "What do you mean by that?" 

"It means whatever the fuck you want it to mean" 

"Hey, you don't know anything about me and already your so quick to judge." 

Beckett raised an eyebrow "Well, I'm not the one fucking a different guy everyday." 

"Wow, did you just go there?" 

Beckett crossed his arms over his chest "You better believe it."

Henry gave him a small smile "Look,  you need to stop with all this alpha male tough guy act. It's not really working for you, maybe your compensating."

Beckett scowled "I just don't like to see someone I care about being taken advantage of."

Henry's smile grew wider, his eyes mischievous "Are you jealous is that it? Are you that insecure you must be if you feel the need to put me down. "

Beckett stood silent for a moment before making a series of gagging noises, he smirked "Sorry I was just speaking in a language you would more readily understand." 

"Oh, I get it I suck a lot dick is that it? You're so clever man, I never would've gotten it." 

Derek watched as Beckett walked off with Blake close behind, he sighed and turned towards Henry. "What were you really doing that took so long and don't lie" 

Henry turned to look at him, his eyes full of pain. "You really think that's what I was doing? Is that  how you think of me really?" 

He moved towards the door to the parking lot, Derek went after him. Henry stopped short and turned to face him. "Have you ever been in love?" he said quietly.

Derek wasn't sure how to answer that question, he thought back to his time with Beckett and Blake. He thought about how he felt when he was with each of them.

"I'm not sure" he said finally "I don't think I've ever been in love before, but I want to."

Henry nodded "One day, you will." 

Derek watched as Henry walked away leaving him alone.

 


End file.
